


Weakness

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaito and Kouta deal with grumpiness and strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/gifts).



Kouta touched Kaito's arm as they limped back towards the Gaim garage after yet another Invess fight. "How bad is it?" he murmured.

Kaito cast him a glare, but the impact of said glare was lessened somewhat by having to skip sideways around a pram. The woman, probably a new mother given that her hair stood randomly on end and she was wearing only one shoe, gave him a beleaguered look. He grumbled what could've been taken for an apology. 

"How bad is what?" Kaito countered as they started walking again. Why should he give Kouta anything? He'd already helped the guy today in battle, though he was grudgingly aware that Kouta had helped him, too, so that probably balanced out or something. 

"Your shoulder, idiot." 

There was a white hot flash of pain. Kaito grabbed Kouta's wrist to stop him from gently digging his finger into the wound again. 

"It's fine if you don't do that," he said through gritted teeth, but then they were in the garage, and he couldn't talk about it even to that extent any more. 

Mai, Zack and Peco were there, feet clattering on the staircase. Exclaiming in stereo (what was it called when there were three?) over both of them being beaten up yet again. Zack tugged Kouta to a seat, and Mai and Peco flanked Kaito himself, drawing him with gentle fingers to sit down next to Kouta. Then Mai started fussing around with tea, while Peco found the first aid supplies and Zack put out little dumplings (not from Charmant's). Kaito didn't - didn't actually mind any of them showing care for him, which was a disturbing thought, but it was a little too much. 

Peco put a bandaid on the scrape on Kaito's cheekbone, and Mai wrapped Kouta's ankle snugly, then carefully put his sock back on. But when Zack, with a mouthful of dumpling and a handful of bandages, eyed Kaito's shoulder worriedly?

Kaito hmphed. Little injuries were fine, they didn't matter. But he didn't want anyone caring for him like this. He wasn't _weak._

Kouta stood hurriedly, and grabbed at his chair so he didn't topple over on his weak ankle. "Ah, would you three mind seeing if Jounouchi's outside, please? I asked him to meet us here," which Kaito knew was a complete and utter lie, but when he saw Mai's protest die half-formed he realised she knew it was a lie, too, and he suspected Zack and Peco probably knew it as well.

He sighed.

The three of them clattered up the stairs and out. "I don't need your help," Kaito noted to Kouta. Quite proud of how steady his voice was. 

"I know you don't," Kouta said in return, and if he'd been cheerful, Kaito probably would've punched him. He didn't like being patronised, even by someone who was occasionally a friend, and even an ally. But Kouta was - was irritated. 

Good.

He didn't want to admit to himself how much better he felt when Kouta had used gentle fingers with an antiseptic wipe to clean out the long ugly scrape, then bandaged it firmly, then eased his coat back on him. 

He _definitely_ didn't want to admit to himself how much he liked Kouta's conspiratorial smile just as the other three clattered back into the garage.


End file.
